Little Miss Whitlock
by Little Red Raider
Summary: What if Jasper had a younger sister whom also was a Vampire. But not any vampire one that could see the future, read minds, control emotions, and make anything happen. Crazy things happens. Even the unthinkable.
1. Lost Brother

Chapter one

Lost brother

**All Twilight ideas and characters are Stephenie Meyers!!**

I ran swiftly through the trees following his scent. I stopped for a brief second, searching for his trail again. I quickly sped off South towards Texas. I finaly found him walking in the forest.I stepped out of the shadows and in front of him."Hello Jasper"  
"Who are you?" he asked quickly stepping back, prepared to attack. I giggled softly and looked back up at him. He stood a good 6 inches taller than me and was exactly how I saw him in my vision."I'm your younger sister Brianna...well I actually go by Bri but who cares right"  
"I dont have any sisters." I slapped myself in the head and quickly apologized."Right forgot you went off to war before I was born. Mom and Dad both got murdered by vampires about 30 years ago. I was also attacked that night but the vampire changed me instead of killing me. Before the pain spread he told me I was going to be special. So, I had a vision of you so I came and found you.  
Jasper stood there too stunned to move."Do you have any more powers?"I smiled a somewhat evil smirk and wished to myself that I looked exactly like Jasper."Well I can wish anything up and it will happen! Oh and I can also control emotions like you...but I'm not so good at it..."Jasper opened his eyes in suprise and touched me in the arm to make sure I was real.  
"I've never met a vampire with so many powers like you...or with the same power as me.."I smiled sadly up at him remembering what else was to happen tonight to him."Whats wrong Bri?"I quickly hid my sadness and lunged forward hugging him tightly."Whatever you do don't go with her...promise me Jasper you won't go with Maria?"Jasper looked at me funny and smiled sweetly down at me.  
"I promise...will I see you again?" He asked sensing I was about to leave."Yes you will. But I want you to stop killing humans for blood, and start drinking only animal blood...believe me you'll need all the help you can get when you get to Alice.."I quickly covered my mouth so I wouldn't give away too much."Who's Alice?" I sensed another vampire, most likely that vile she-man vampire Maria coming. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and put a note in his jacket pocket and ran off hiding my scent from Maria's not so keen senses. I ran to the top of the hill that was right above Jasper and watched my brother tell Lillian off and run off into the distance."I love you my brother," I whispered into the wind knowing he would hear it.

I had been following Jasper for about 3 years now. Not in a stalkerish way but a, loving overprotective younger sister way. Tonight was the night I was going to meet Alice, my soon to be sister in law. I held my breath as she skipped into the pub and with a knowing smile swept me into a big hug."Hello little sister." she whispered in my ear."Hi Alice! Its great to finally meet you! You have no idea how longs its been since I had someone like me to talk to!" I giggled excitedly. We both walked out of the pub, our arms linked together talking hushed to each other.  
"You so lucky Alice to be able to have someone who will love you so much," I sighed leaning against the bolder."Don't worry Bri Bri, I know there's someone for you out there.."I rolled my eyes at her and was suddenly submerged into a vision...

_Vision_

_A bear was attacking a bigish man in the woods. Someone blonde ran out and swiftly attacked the bear and ran off with the man...._

_End_

"Bri? Are you alright what did you see?" Alice asked hesitantly. I smiled warmly at her and hugged her tight around the waist."Just some guy getting saved by a blonde vampire."Alice smirked and wrapped her arm around my shoulder."I think thats your man Bri." We both started laughing until I sensed Jasper approaching the town. With one last hug I whispered my good luck and goodbye to Alice and ran off into the forest so I could watch and make sure my brother found Alice.  
I saw Alice walk back inside the pub and I followed in the shadows making sure Jasper couldn't hear me. I paused infront of the window and stopped breathing so I could what was happening. Alice was sitting on a bar stool and as soon as Jasper walked she jumped off and walked right up to him. Jasper looked a tiny bit intimidated until she spoke."You've kept me waiting for a long time." Jasper ducked his head like a good southern gentleman and said"I'm sorry ma'am."I watched as they walked back outside and right over to me. Alice took my hand and placed it in Jasper's."Hello my lovely sister." he said and kissed my hand before crushing me in a bone tingling hug."I missed you too my brother."I gave his hand back to Alice and she smiled grateful at me and Jasper hugged her before looking at me suspiciously."What are you two up to?" Alice and I looked at each other and burst out laughing."wow its been what 10 minutes and he already knows us so well." All three of us walked over to some benches and sat down.  
"Jasper, Bri and I have been talking and decided that we should go find the Cullen family." Alice started."Carlisle is the "creator" of all the vampires in the coven. Edward, a mind reader, Rosalie, and Esme his wife." Jasper looked a little confused and Alice started explaining more in depth."Their all like on big family. And Bri and I both have seen them welcome all three of us into the family...The only complication is they don't drink human blood...Their what you would call vegetarians. Bri and I are sort of concerned on how this will affect you?" Jasper hung his head ashamed of how he had lived with Maria and the rest of the vampires in that cult." I sensed his guilt and hugged him leaning my head on his shoulder."Jazz no one will care about your past. All we care about now is that you finally found your soul mate, Alice. Don't be guilty. We've all had problems in our lives. No one should ever judge you because of that." I said smiling sweetly at him."You two have no idea how much I love ya'll." Jasper whispered kissing Alice on the lips and me on the head.  
I giggled quietly beside him."I think I have an idea!" Alice rolled her eyes and stood up holding her hand out for Jasper to take. He took it without hesitation. And for once in the last 3 years Jasper felt hope. I quickly caught up to them and linked my arm with Alice's."To Forks?" Alice looked at Jasper waiting for a response."To Forks!" He said marching ahead with Alice and I in tow.


	2. We are family!

Chapter 2

Hi! I'm the psychopath who moved your room to the garage

"Alice, Bri how much further?" Jasper whined. Alice smacked him in the arm before stopping at a gorgeous Victorian style house."Esme out did herself this time." I muttered as Alice and I walked into the house.  
"No ones here!" Jasper exclaimed dramatically, falling onto the couch."You know for a soldier your kinda whiny." I playfully growled at him."Hey takes one to know one." I looked at him funny and was about to say something back but Alice stopped me.  
"Stop bickering you two!" She exclaimed sitting down besides Jasper, whom immediately wrapped his arm around his shoulder."Bri every ones out hunting. I think its time to go meet the family!" All three of us had huge smiles on our faces thinking about family.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Sunshine? Lets go!" I giggled as Jasper jumped up and grabbed both of us by the hand and ran out the door. We caught up to the Cullen's in a matter of minutes. Edward was currently drinking from a deer and Rosalie was up in the trees waiting for the rest of the family. Carlisle and Esme were walking back to Edward. Alice and I stepped out with Jasper behind us. Edward emmited a low growl from his chest."Whoa there cowboy, we come in peace!" I said lifting up my hands in defense.  
_Who are these vampires? I've never seen one with such a complex mind before. Wait I can't read her mind anymore. What happened...The short pixie haired girl can see the future..interesting...and the man..he has some serene calmness about him.  
_"Hi Edward!" Alice squealed not being able to hold back any longer and flung herslef at him and gave him an extra big hug."I'm Alice!" Jasper and I shook our heads as we peeled Alice off of Edward."I'm sorry about her Edward..she can be quite crazy at times.." Jasper apologized taking Alice's hand.  
"Edward...who are they?" Rosalie asked jumping down from a tree nearby."The blonde man is Jasper Whitlock..he is Alice's Mate and the blonde girls older brother." Jasper and Alice both looked like they were blushing and Jasper looked down at his feet."What about the black haired girl?" Alice let go of Jasper's hand and walked forward towards Rosalie."I'm Alice." Rosalie smiled and walked forward and hugged Alice."Hello Alice, I'm Rosalie Hale." Alice and I smiled knowingly."I know." Rosalie looked confused."I can see the future." Alice explained. Suddenly Esme and Carlisle appeared at Edwards side. Who was still trying to read my mind.  
"Hello, I'm Carlise. The "father" of this group." Jasper and I stepped forward. "Hello sir. I'm Jasper Whitlock." Jasper said shaking Carlisle hand. "Hello Jasper. I'm Esme." I smiled warmly at Esme and Carlisle as warmth and familyness radiated off of them. Alice ran over and hugged Esme."Hello Esme! I'm Alice!" Esme hugged Alice back and let go and all eyes turned on me.  
I smiled and winked at Edward before I stepped out in front of Jasper. "Hello. I'm Brianna Whitlock. I go by Bri. I am Jaspers younger sister, and as Edward as noticed, I can tell the future and he cannot read my mind unless I let him." I said smiling. Rosalie smirked at me and walked over. She reminds me so much of myself. "Hello Bri, do you have anymore powers"  
Alice and Jasper smiled." Well like my brother I can control emotions, I can also as you know see the future, I can read minds like dearest Edward and I can make anything happen just by thinking about it." Carlisle looked at my intrigued while Esme and Rosalie smiled motherly and sisterly at me and Edward he was glaring at me. "What do you mean by you can make anything happen by just thinking about it?" Edward growled through clenched teeth. I smirked at him and changed my hair color to brown my eyes to brown and my scent was a humans. Then I transformed the tree next to me into a cabin and back to a tree. Everyone but Carlisle tensed at my scent but I quickly changed back to myself. "Holy Crap that was amazing bri!" Rosalie shrieked high fiving me.  
"Oh thats not all watch this." I stared at Edward. I think Eddie boy should run into a tree. As soon as I thought that Edward started running and ran into a tree. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme burst ou laughing as I walzed over to Edward and helped him up. "Know you know why I have such a complex mind." I whispered extending my hand out to him. He reluctantly took hold of it. "I think you and I are going to get along quite nicely"  
Edward smirked hugging me.

"ALICE!!!" Edward shouted from the garage. Snickering, I followed Alice to the garage."Why is my room in the garage?" I covered my mouth to try to stop my laughter."About that...your room had the best view." Edward shook his head and walked inside the house."I think he took that well Alice!" "Me too!" Jasper came running into the garage. "Carlisle wants to speak to us." He said as all three of us walked into Carlisle's office.  
"Alice, Jasper, Bri, please have a seat." We all sat down simultaneously."As Bri and Alice already know we welcome all three of you with open arms into our family. But we have one rule and that is to only feed off of animals not humans, and you must stay on our land. There is a werewolve tribe in Port Aurthur. We have a border between our two lands. Edward and Rosalie will show you that later. Now Esme is going to start remodeling the house to accommodate all three of you, well Edward, Bri and Jasper since Alice has already chosen Edward's old room." Carlisle smiled warmly at Alice then continued."Now Bri, I would like to speak with you alone if that is alright?" "Fine by me!" Alice and Jasper walked out and Carlisle started the questioning."Do you know the vampire who turned you?" Memories past through my eyes and I nodded weakly.  
"Demtri of the Vulturi." I whispered afraid to speak his name. Carlisle's expression changed from curious to shocked. "Have they ever searched for you?" I shook my head. "No, they couldn't even if they tried. I can mask my scent to where no one can find me or know I'm there." "You have very extrordanary powers Bri. I hope you don't mind me asking. But will Edward and Rosalie ever find mates?" I smiled sweetly."Yes but I cannot tell you when or who.  
I want them to figure that out by themselves. I've only seen glimpses of both of their mates and Rosalie's tend to change from time to time. All I know is in the distant future us Cullens will be stronger than the Vulturi. I can't tell right now but I can just sense that we might...overthrow them over a problem. I'm sorry I can't tell you what though. Believe me if I could I would." "That's very interesting Bri. And thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this." I caught a glimpse of the near future where Carlisle and I had an unbreakable bond."No problem. And don't worry I wouldn't mind calling you dad or Esme mom. In fact I counted on doing that anyway." Carlisle pulled me into a fatherly hug."Welcome to the family Bri."


	3. Attack on aisle 3

Chapter 3

Attack on aisle 3

The past 3 years have been great with the family. Alice and Jasper got married and went on a 6 month honeymoon. During that time Edward, Rose and I were inseparable. Edward was like another older brother to me.  
But Jasper and I are the closest in the family. We do practicly everything together. I couldn't ever servive without my brother. Alice and I are practicly conjoined at the hip. Since Jasper and I are always together Alice is always there too.  
Esme is the greatest mom I could ask for. Her and I tell each other practically everything! We do alot of human stuff together. Like baking, Christmas shopping, and caroling! We're both Christmas people. And Carlisle is a great dad he understands and is always there for me. I help out at the hospital and soon Rose, Edward, Jazz, Alice and I will be going to Forks High school then Eddie and I might go off to college for medical degrees. Everything is perfect now...except everyone plays match maker for me.  
I HATE it!! First they tried Edward...that didn't go so well because we both don't like each other that way. Just because I'm the only one Alice and I both can't see with a husband they want to try everyone. Except a human of course! That would be stupid!

"No Alice!! No no no! not another blind date! I will not go! I don't care!"I shouted running away from that pixie. "Come on Bri!! Don't you want a husband?" I rolled my eye's at her. This is always how she gets me to go. "Ali you know I want to find that "special guy"  
but hey, mabye I'm supposed to do bigger and better things? Did you ever think of that?" Alice started pouting and my defense system was giving up. About 20 minutes into her pouting I gave in. As soon as Alice and I walked into her room Rose came bulging in.  
"Bri, Ali Esme and I are going to town do you guys want to come?" Alice shook her head. "no Bri and I have to work on her room sorry Rose." "It's fine Ali see you guys later.  
_**True, well your still going on that date..** Damn it.  
_"Hello? Earth to Bri and Alice! We're you two having that mind communication thing again?" Alice and I looked at each other. "Were you?" Alice looked down. "Yes..." I muttered in defeat. "How many times do I have to tell you guys its not nice to do that blah blah blah blah...." Rosalie just went on and on and on about how its disrespectful to do that and yada yada yada. I could care less. For once I was actually glad I had a date."Sorry Rose but I have a date and I really don't want to miss it! He could be the one!" I lied grabbing my jacket and running outside. "Hello Brianna," an eiry voice said behind me. "Uhhhh hello person I don't know...." The man stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Demetri." I pinned him by his neck on a tree. "YOU! You bastard! You killed my parents! I should rip you to shreds for that!" He just laughed evilly at me. "Sweet sweet Brianna, your parents wer poor, useless..." I punched him in the jaw enabling him to talk. "Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" I threw him across the field. "Don't look for me again. Or next time I will kill you!" I hissedrunning off back towards the house. Edward rushed out the door and tackled me to the ground in a hug.  
"When did you get all touchy feely?" He just looked down at me and smiled. "I'm sorry about what happened...he had no right to say that to you! I should kill him for that!" Edward growled helping me up. "Don't bother. He's mine!" I hissed sitting down on the porch steps. Alice and Jasper walked out and sat on either side of me.  
"I'm so sorry Bri...I didn't know...we both didn't see him coming..." I smiled weakly at Alice. "Don't worry Alice. It's fine." "It's not fine Bri!! That...thing is harassing you! Edward and I should go take care of him!" Jasper growled and stood up ready to attack. Before they could leave Rose came running towards the house. She was sobbing as she flew by us.  
"I think we have a much worse problem on our hands." i hissed running after Rose with Alice, Edward, and Jasper right behind me. We found Rose sitting on her floor rolled up in a ball."Some vampire tried to get me tell about ya'll and threatened Esme!  
"Oh no! He is gooing down! Lets go guys. Ali you stay here with Rose...Eddie and Jazz and I are gonna go fix this dudes problem." I hissed jumping out the window. "Do you know where he is Bri?" I looked into the future and saw him standing in a forest with Demetri. "Follow me." I growled running into the forest. As we were running, out of the corner of my eye I saw a bear attacking something or...someone.. "Guys go ahead..I think I saw something..." They both nodded and went off following Ben's trail.

Edward's POV

Jasper and I ran to the clearing Bri showed us in our heads and found Demetri and some other dude standing there. They both turned alarmed to see us. "Hello Demetri fancy seeing you here." I hissed. "Now Edward this doesn't have to happen. Give us the girl and we'll leave poor Rose alone." Jasper growled beside me. We were both gonna lose it soon.  
"Don't count on it!" Jasper growled. "I wouldn't let my sister near you scum bags!" Demetri growled and lunged at us. Jasper threw him into the trees. He ran off as Ben, as I read Demetri's mind learned the other dudes name, ran at us and tried to kick me in the stomach. I twisted his leg and broke it. "Start the fire Jazz." I hissed and ripped Ben's head off. Soon the fire had started and we through him into the fire piece by piece.  
"That was interesting...I wonder where Bri went?" "I don't know Jazz..." "I do know she's gonna be pissed that Demetri sin't dead." "I don't think so Jazz...I think he needs to die because of her not one of us. I think he did something else to her that we don't know, other than changing her and murdering ya'lls parents." "I have the same feeling.."

Bri's POV

I ran towards the Bear attack. It was a huge black bear. As soon as i ran up I smelt it. I backed up against a tree and gained control of myself. It was a human the bear was killing. A growl escaped deep in my throat and the bear looked up. The man lay unconscious on the ground. "Let's rumble," I hissed lunging forward and twisting the Bear's neck and throwing it off the cliff.  
I ran over towards the man and rolled him over off his stomach. i gasped as I saw his face. This was the man Alice and I saw a blonde vampire saving. "Damn..It was me all along.." I picked him up and he stirred a bit in my arms. "Are..are you an angel?" I smiled down at him. "Far from it buddy. Just close your eye's. I'm going to save you." I whispered as he fell back into unconsciousness.


	4. I am vamparticus

Chapter 4

I am vamparticus!

**Dude being attacked by bear POV**

I was running through the forest from this HUGE bear!! I have never seen such a large bear!! And quite frankly I was scared to death by it!  
I had been out hunting with my brother and we got separated and now I'm being chased by the freakin chubracabra! I brushed past trees as I ran to the edge of the forest.  
As I reached the edge I noticed I had no where to run to! Other than falling to my death! A growl erupted from the trees as the black bear ran out and tried to hit me with its claw. It's nails dug into my side as it threw me into a tree. I felt my ribs crack. I fell to the bottom of the tree unmoving. I couldn't feel my left side.  
I sat there waiting for my death, but before the bear could hit me again. I blacked out. The next thing I know is I hear the most beautiful voice I have ever heard ring out across the trees."Let's rumble." I tried to sit up but the pain from my side caused me to roll onto my stomach. I let a hiss as I saw the bear fly off the cliff. The angel ran over to me and rolled me over.  
"Damn...it was me all along." I heard her say as she picked me up. How strong is this angel. "Are...are you an angel?" I whispered. She smiled sweetly down at me before leaning down to my ear.  
"Far from it buddy. Just close your eyes. I'm going to save you." She whispered. I complied and fell unconscious.

Pain...it was spreading everwhere like a fire. I heard voices and strained to hear them. "I think he's going to be fine Bri. You saved him just in time." A whimper escaped my teeth as the heat got worse.  
I felt as if they had set my body on fire and I wasn't dieing. "I hope your right Carlisle." My angel whispered. I smiled inwardly at her voice. It made the fire cool just a tiny bit down. Still unbearable, but better since my angel was here with me. "Do you know where Edward and Jasper are?" She asked in a hushed voice that cracked at the end. Who were Jasper and Edward? Is one of them her husband? The pain got worse with that though.  
I screamed out in pain. A sob escaped my angels lips as a cool hand was placed over mine. "I'm so sorry." She whispered barley loud enough for me to hear. "The pain will leave....soon." Soon enough? I hope. I opened my eye's to see my angel sitting on the bed next to me. "Whats....happening to..mm..me?" I gasped. She looked as if she were crying but no tears fell from her eye's. "It would be best if I told you when you wake up...I'm sorry but I don't even know your name. Mines Brianna Whitlock. But I go by Bri." Bri? She smiled down at me but the smile never reached her eye's. So much pain was hidden in those vibrant blue eye's. Someone could easily lose themselves in those. "I'm Emmett Mcarthy ma'am." She leaned down and kissed my fore head leaving a cool spot there.  
I winced as the pain got worse. Now all the way up to my neck. It was getting harder to breathe. "Goodnight Emmett." She whispered as my eye's closed and my heart's beating got slower and slower. Before it stopped I wished my angel goodbye and a tear escaped my eye.  
"Goodbye...my angel.." I whispered hoarsely my heart stopping as I took in one last breathe. "This is not goodbye." Was the last thing I heard before the fire exploded into me and the pain became even worse before. I held back screams, and waited for the pain to go away.  
Through the pain I heard Bri speaking calmy to me in a cracked voice. She was in so much pain too. That thought made it a little more bearable as I waited....possibly for death.

**Bri's POV**

Emmett's heart was beating slower and slower until it stopped completely. I watched as he took on last breath. I had to look away from him to keep from sobbing. I heard the door open and someone put there hand on my shoulder.  
"You can't just sit here and watch him Bri. Please come hunting with me?" Edward's silk like voice breathed in my ear. I took a shakey breath and shook my head not trusting my own voice. He kissed me on the head and walked back out of the room. I stared at the young mans face.  
I smiled weakly remebering his name. Emmett Mcarthy. The way he said it caused my heart to start again for just a milisecond. I brushed the hair out of his face and started talking to him. Hoping that this would help with the pain. I could tell he was trying not to thrash around or scream.  
A sob escaped my mouth before I took a deep breath and told him about my life. Starting with my parents. "Emmett. My parents were murdered by what I am and what your about to become, Vampires, about 10 years ago. I was turned by Demetri of the Vulturi. I hate that man for killing my family. He keeps on trying to convince me to join Aro, and that together we could overthrow man kind and rule the world. But I don't want to rule the world. I like my family now. The Cullens. Carlise, the father figure, also a doctor at the nearest hospital. And Esme, the mother figure who's so loving and caring, you'll love her believe me." i took a deep uneeded breath and continued. "You and Edward will be great brothers. Rosalie...well Rose is very very beautiful. Everyone looses a bit of self esteem when you see her. Oh and Alice, she's wonderful. She's my sister in law. Married my brother Jasper, who can control emotions. Alice can see the future...oh I forgot to mention that Edward can read minds. Now Jasper is my blood brother. We're inseperable him and I. We look alot alike too. Alice though, you'll need to watch out for her. She can be alittle too enthusiastic at times. And me well, I'm very interesting as Jasper says.  
I can read minds, see the future, control emotins, and anything I wish or want to change I can change. Like my hair color I can change it from curly to straight just by thinking about it. And my eye's their suppose to be a beautiful gold like the rest of my family's because we don't drink human blood, we only drink animal blood.  
Your eye's will be a bright red amber when you wake up. But after a couple of months they'll be a beautiful gold like everyone elses." i kept talking to him for the next three days. Telling him old myths I knew and Jasper hystory and how I found him and helped him find Alice and their wedding. I also told him about the werewolves and the Vulturi. Jasper, came in sometimes just to listen to me talk to my unconsious friend. Alice came to keep me company and told Emmett about her life before I met her. Edward told him about hunting and what animals tasted the best. Carlisle told him the hystory of vampires and how he decided against feeding from humans.  
Esme would always come and talk about houses and her old family and how she was changed. Everytime I told an old story about how we finally found the Cullens or how Jasper would call himself vamparticus, because he loved the old Roman history Emmett's pained face would break into a smile. to me these three days were the longest in my life! Rosalie would come in to tell me about what was happening around the house and everything and would even tell Emmett about how she was changed. I was getting very impatient as thehours passed by. Waiting for Emmett to wake up. Soon though he would and we would have another member of our family.


	5. Goodmorning

Chapter 5

Good morning star shine the Earth says Hello!!

My breath was ragged as Emmett started to stir. "Everyone he's waking!!" I shouted from the same spot I had been sitting in for three whole days. Everyone filed into the room as we waited for out new brother to wake up. "Alice, how much longer I can't really look into the future right now when I'm so impatient!" Alice closed her eye's for a second and smiled.  
"Just 20 more seconds and he'll open his eye's." I started counting down in my head and listened around as everyone did the same. 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. I opened my eye's to see ruby red eye's staring back at me.  
A smile spread onto his face as I lunged forward and hugged him. "Hi Emmett!" I squealed. He squeezed tighter and tighter in our hug before someone...cough..cough...Edward...cough... annoyingly coughed behind us. We broke away smiling at eachother.  
"Hello Bri, it's nice to really meet you." He said his voice smooth and abundant. Alice came forward next and hugged him. "Hi Emmett! I'm Alice Whitlock/ Cullen." she smiled and stepped back allowing Jasper to step forward.  
"I'm Jasper." He said shaking Emmett's hand. "Bri's brother." Jasper just simply nodded his head and smiled at me before stepping beside Alice. Rosalie smiled and outstretched her hand. "I'm Rosalie Hale." Emmett shook her hand and smiled warmly at her.  
Edward stepped forward and hit Emmett toyingly on the shoulder. "I'm Edward Cullen, It's nice to finally meet you Emmett." Emmett hit him on his shoulder and stood up as Esme walked up. He brought her into a bone crushing hug. "Hello Esme." he breathed as he set her down on her feet.  
Carlisle stepped forward and smiled shaking Emmetts hand. "Welcome to the family Emmett." Emmett's smile some how got bigger as he stepped towards me. "Glad to be here." Edward took him on his first hunting trip because Alice was dragging Rose and I off to a girls day.

A few hours after we got home Emmett and Edward came into the house both laughing. I looked up from the book I was reading, Lord of the rings, and raised an eye brow at them. "Whats so funny?" "Well Eddie boy here was telling me how your a vampire and yet your somewhat clumsy"  
And Edward and him both started laughing again. My eye's almost poked out of my head when I relized what story he had told him. "Edddwwwaaarrddd!!!" I i shouted getting off the couch. Willing my eye's to turn red. Edward say my face and ran upstairs. "He is so dead!" I hissed and ran up after him. I heard Emmett Mutter "He already is dead love." I giggled quietly to myself as I walked into Edwards room. "Oh Edward!" I sang walking around his room. "Come out and play!" I walked out of his room and was jumped on. "Hi Bri!" Edward chuckled sitting on me. "AHHHH Someone help!!!! Rape!! Rape!!!" I shouted flailing my arms around.  
Emmett came bounding up the stairs and posed like superman. "Don't worry ma'am I'm here to rescue you!" He chuckled running towards us. Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and jumper out the window. "EMMETT!!!!" I screamed as Edward ran around the house with Emmett right behind us.  
Finally Emmett tackled Edward and landed on me. He stared down at me and smiled. "See I rescued you!" I started giggling and tried to push him off. Edward already ran inside but Emmett wouldn't let me up. "The hero needs a kiss from his damsel in distress. It's only knight code Bri! You have to or else I'll have to let the bad guy have you." He chuckled.  
I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Instead of being just a peck, he lifted me up onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he held my waist. His tongue licked my lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues danced together until we heard whistling and clapping. We pulled away reluctantly and I glared at Alice and Edward.  
Edward gave Emmett a thumbs up and Alice smiled evily at me. I wrapped my arms around Emmetts neck and hid my face in the crook of his neck. He kissed me on the cheek and lifted me up into his arms and walked me over to Alice and Edward.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I sat around a fire outside. Jasper had his arm around Alice and I was sitting on Emmett's lap across from Edward, who was sitting on a log and Rose had a chair. "I miss eating smores around the fire." Emmett said randomly. We all looked at him like he was crazy. "Uhhh Emmett what are smores?" I asked for everyone.  
"You guys don't know what smores are?" Before we could say anything else Jasper started growling. "We have visitors." Everyone jumped up and ran inside to where Carlisle and Esme were waiting. The door bell rang and Carlisle went to answer it. He opened the door to Jane who stepped in with Felix right behind her.  
"Hello Jane." Carlisle said. I just glared at her and tried not growl. "Hello Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens'." She looked around at all of us smirking. "Aro has sent me to ask you all to come and visit him."


	6. Surprise!

**Hello!!! thank you everyone for readin my story!! It means alot! Anyway jut wanted let you know I might nt be able to update as often staring Monday! I have school. But I wil post atleast 4 during the week and about 4 on the weekend!! Read on...**

* * *

Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight!! Chapter 6

Surprise!!

1925

I seriously HATE Italy!! Just because of the think their so great!! UGHHH! We all followed Jane to one of the entrances to what I call hell, but hey that's just my opion.  
She led us down some dark, long corridor with lots of doors. We walked through one last corridor and say a young man sitting at a desk. "Wow they have humans now..." I whispered to Edward.  
"I wonder what will happen to him?" Before Edward could answer we stepped into a large meeting sort of room. There in the back stood the three devils themselves. Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Marcus and Caius both looked uninterested but Aro had a big fat smile on his face. He stepped forward in front of Carlisle. "Hello Carlisle, its been a long time since I've seen you." Carlisle just nodded. "Is that why you sent for us? To have a get together, Aro"  
"Well yes and no my dear friend. We wanted to meet all of your family." I knew it!! Well atleast Demetri isn't in here. Just as if I had said his name he came into the room smirking and winked at me. Jasper, Edward and I all growled back at him.  
"Demetri be nice to our guest." Aro said in his sickening sweet voice. "Oh, don't bother." I muttered leaning against the wall. "Well...who do we have here?" Caius asked finally interested. "Is that you Little Miss Whitlock?" All of my family turned their attention towards me. "The one and only." I grumbled. "Well, well, well we haven't seen you in a long time!" Caiusstepped forward and was blocked by Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. "Now boys all I want to do is see her better." Jasper growled and Caius stepped back.  
"Now who's this Miss Whitlock?" Caius asked looking straight at me. His blood red eye's searing with interest. "I'm her brother." An evil smile broke across Marcus's face. "Oh goody a family reunion!" Marcus laughed and walked through a door. "Where did he go?" Rose asked me.  
I sighed and stepped out of the shadows. "To get Jasper and I's parents." Everyones head whipped around to look at me. "I thought they were dead Bri!!??" Jasper hissed walking towards me. "To me they are!" I stepped forward as I heard footsteps and growled.  
A blonde man and female walked into the room smiling at me. Marcus entered behind them. "Ah Daughter, you've finally come to see us again." The man smiled walking towards me. I growled and he stopped. "Now thats no way to act towards your father Brianna"  
The woman hissed. "You people aren't my parents! Just vampires who have no souls!" I hissed at them. Jasper stepped infront of me dazzed. "Mom...Dad..?" The woman and man stepped forward. "Jasper my boy." The man stepped forward and was about to embrace him but I stepped in between him.  
"Don't touch him." I hissed. "Now Brianna I wouldn't use my own powers against my own son!" I growled and stepped forward. "Then why did you use them against me!" I growled. "Now, now, now, Simmon, Renne, we don't want to upset our guests." Aro stepped forward and pulled the woman and man back.  
"It was nice to see you again son." The man smiled and put his arm around the woman. "I'm sorry but I have to go." I hissed and swiftly turned and left the room. As I was gliding down the corridors Jasper stopped me and turned me around. "Why didn't you tell me our parents were alive?" I turned and faced him.  
"Their not alive to me." Jasper smiled and wrapped me in a hug. "What were his powers that made you all protective?" I sighed and looked up into his eye's. "The man can see your strengths and weakness, or for me weaknesses." "What do you mean for you weaknesses?" I continued walking with Jasper beside me.  
"I have many strengths...which have many weaknesses. The Vulturi could kill me if they knew them all...Thankfully I got out of his grasp before he could find the weaknesses..I couldn't let him do that to you Jazz.." He nodded his head. "The family is coming." I closed my eye's and stopped. "I'm leaving." Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all came running up and screamed at me. "NO!! You are not leaving!" I shook my head at them. "The Vulturi only asked for us to come to see me ok! I have to leave you all to protect you...I'm sorry. Rose you can have my room." I walked over to Emmett and kissed him on the cheek. "Guys can I talk to her in private"  
Everyone walked away from us. "I love you Bri...please don't leave...don't leave me.." Emmett looked as if he was going to cry. A sob escaped me and I hugged him. "I love you too. But I've seen the future, and I'm not your soul mate. You know Rose is..Please Emmett I'm not supposed to have you. No matter if I stay or go the attraction and pull to Rose will still be there. I have to leave I'm sorry. Tell everyone I love them. And give this note to Jasper and this one to Alice. I'm sorry." I whispered and ran off disappearing into the shadows of Vultura.

* * *

2000

"Good morn' Miss Whitlock." my elderly neighbor greeted me on my usual walk to the town. "Good morning Mr.O'Donnal." I smiled at him and kept walking. It had been 75 years since I had seen my family. I moved to the country side of Ireland. Living by myself for 75 years gets very lonely. Luckily people started to move here and then there was a town built not too far from where my house was. I walked into the town pub and ordered some tea. "Good morin to ya Bri." Alex greeted sitting next to me. "Hello Alex. Father in town this morn?" He nodded his head and blushed. "Are you still goin to say no to a date Miss Whitlock?" I smiled politely and shook my head. "I'm sorry Alex.  
I have my own farm to tend to, and I like livin alone." He smiled and got up. "I'll see you next Tuesday Miss Whitlock." I waved and sipped my tea. I was gonna have to hunt today. As I was about to get up someone with a cloak on walked in. Two actually they walked right over to me and sat down. "Bri?" A familiar voice whispered. "Yes yer talkin to her"  
Both of them put down their hoods. "Alice? Rose? What are ye' doin here?" I smiled and hugged them both. "We best go to my house to talk. Put those hoods back on." I put my jacket on and pulled my hood up. "See you later Ms.O'grady!" I waved as I walked outside. We walked in silence back to my house. We walked in and hung out cloaks and coats up.  
I sat down and they followed. "Please come home." Rose begged not taking any time. I smiled and looked down at my hands. "How's Jazz?" Alice smiled. "He's doing good. But he misses you alot Bri. We bought a new house their an extra room..." I looked around my cottage and thought. "Did you get my wedding present Rose?" I asked avoiding their question.  
"Yes Emmett loved it! You should've been there Bri." I closed my eye's and looked into the future to see if the Vulturiwould follow me. "I miss you guys so much...I want to come home. Call the family I'm coming home!" I sighed as Alice and Rose tackled me. "Oh Bri, it will be just like old times!! Oh, Edward will be so happy your home! You'll never guess what he learned"  
Alice couldn't stop talking as we walked to my room in the back. I picked up my kitten and looked for her cat carrier. "why doesn't your cat smell the least bit appetizing?" Rose asked touching Eddie. I smiled evily and put him in his carrier. "I did some experimenting and it turns out cats can become vampires and in a less painful way. Their transformation is painless and only takes a couple of hours. and they get powers too! I ofcourse only have on cat. He's the only one who didn't try to kill any of the towns people!" Alice just giggled and poked her finger through the bars and rose she just stared at me. "What's his power?" Eddie stuck his head to the bars. "Mornin loves!" He meowed purring. "Holy cats he can talk!" I smiled and petted him. "Don't you love it!"

"Bri's home!!" I shouted walking through the large double doors. Esme came running first and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Hello." Eddie poked his head out of behind my arm. Esme looked startled. "Oh my. A talking cat. I guess I haven't seen everything." she laughed. And the whole house shook as Emmett and Edward came tumbling down the stairs. with Carlisle behind them.  
Edward got up first and ran over and tackled me. Eddie jumped out of my arms and pranced over to Alice. "Hi." I smiled looking up at Edward. "Does he have the same name as me mom?" Eddie asked poking Edward with his nose. "Yes Eddie he does!" Eddie smiled and ran back over to Alice. "Did that cat just talk?" Edward asked lifting his head up from my shoulder. I giggled and he got off me and helped me up.  
Emmett walked up and hugged me. "Eddie boy really missed you. He went all depressed for awhile thinking you were dead until you sent that lovely gift! But he's gotten better." Emmett whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you like the jeep!" Emmett smiled and walked over and looked at the cat. "Nice cat too." Edward walked over and placed his arm around me shoulder and squished me to him. "You named your cat after me"  
He asked smirking my favorite crooked smile of mine. "Look at him smile." I whispered and pointed to Eddie in Alice's arms. Eddie looked up and smiled the same way as Edward. "Whoa. He's just like me...but a cat." I looked at him the heard someone running towards the house and ran outside. Jasper was running towards me at full speed. I smiled and braced myself as he flew into me. "Hello brother." I smiled against his shirt.  
"Hey sis." He whispered kissing me on the cheek. "Edward and I have really missed you! No more leaving me!" I smiled and hugged him tighter. "I promise."


	7. Highschool

Chapter 7

High school?

The one thing that majorly sucks is that I have to go to High school! Why I ask why? Because we want to blendin! Blend in my butt!  
How can we blend in? Pale, beautiful not to mention we like to suck blood? Yes we can be oh so normal! Ha! I really don't want to go!  
But no I have to.."Bri, stop whining and lets go!" Edward shouted from downstairs. "Coming." I sang throwing on my Beetles shirt and a Texas Tech jacket over it.  
Flying down the stairs I grabbed my shoes, backpack and hat. Edward shouted something from his volvo and I ran outside and slid into the passenger seat. "Omg Eddie we're already gonna be there 30 minutes early! Hold your horses!" I giggled putting my shoes on. He sighed and flew out of the drive way andcaught up with Rose's car and Emmett's jeep. Emmett honked and waved at us.  
I waved back and showed him my backpack. It said 'I will suck your blood'. Edward rolled his eye's and Emmett was laughing and so was Jasper. The light turned green and all three cars blew down the street and into the school parking lot. Rose being herself got out first and flipped her hair and walked to the back to get her backpack and Alice's. I slid out of the car and put my backpack on my shoulder and grabbed Edward's hand.  
"Here I'l hold your hand to keep away all the scary blood filled humans." I giggled pulling him towards Jazz andEmmett. "Well, lets get this over with shall we?" Rose asked sliding her hand into Emmetts. Edward andI both sighed.  
"Lets go." He grumbled pulling me towards the office. I let go of his hand and all three of us girls skipped infron of the boys and hooked arms andwalked with our heads held high and laughing towards the school. Everyone we passed looked up from whatever they were doing and stared. Rose and I winked at a couple boys. Who fell off there cars causing us to start laughing again. We stepped inside the office and got our schedules.  
1st period Biology, 2nd period Algebra 2, 3rd period Advanced Band, lunch, then 4th period English, 5th period P.E., 6th period American History, 7th period Study hall, and 8th period Marching Band.  
"Biology first period?" I asked aloud. Edward and Jasper stepped forward and handed me their schedules. Both the same as mine. "Ali?" She shook her head. "Only 5th, 6th and 7th. Rose and Emmett too."

* * *

"How'reyou doing Jazz?" I whispered sitting next to him in English with Edward on my other side. The blonde boy...Mike walked over to us. Jazz tensed and gripped the desk. "Hello Mike." I smiled. He blushed and smiled back. "Hi Bri. I was wonderinwe're all going to the beach next weekend and I was wonderin if you wanted to come?" I giggled inwardly and stood up practicallynose to nose to him. "I'm sorry Mike, I spend my free time in the forest." He smiled and walked away. "You did the eye thing again didn't you"  
Edward whispered in my ear. "It's the one good power." He groaned to himself and leaned back in his chair. "When are you gonna stop getting powers?" "When you stop playing the piano." The teacher called on me. "Robert Frost." "Very good Miss Cullen." The fire alarm started going off and we all walked outside. "It's a real fire. Emmett shouldn't have taken Home Ec." I muttered to where a human couldn't hear me. "Watch out Edward, Jessica is about to come ask you to the beach party." "Hello Jessica." She smiled fake at me and turned towards Edward. "Are you coming?" Edward smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Jessica. Bri andI hike during the weekend most of the time." "Oh too bad." She muttered and walked away. "You have to work on the dazzling think Edward. your not very good at it!" I giggled walking over to the volvo. "You have too much free time to work on it. And are you going into the forest this weekend"  
I smiled. "Ofcourse I always do." "What do you do there?" I put my finger to my lips and winked at him. "None of your business. Now take me home. I want to head out there this evening." He grumbled something to himself and drove off. "Even after a month everyone keeps staring." "What did you expect Edward? To blend in"  
"That's exactly what I expected! you blended when you were in Ireland quite easily." "I could get away with anything Edward! I lived a mile away from town with the closest neighbor half a mile away. I went to the pub at night and everyone was too drunk to notice me!" He parked the car and got out. "Let me come withyou this weekend. Please"  
I rolled my eye's and headed upstairs. "Bring a book."


	8. Bambi

Chapter 8

Bambi

"Edward, Eddie lets go!!" I shouted from my door to my room. Eddie came prancing into the room, wearing a sparkly turqouis collar.  
Edward walked in next. I held my hand out for him. He took and we jumped out the window with Eddie right behind us, and ran straight into the forest.  
I showed Edward in my mind where we were going. WE ran for a good 10-15 minutes and stopped at my meadow. I layed down on the grass and sighed.  
"This is where you come?" He asked laying next to me. "Every night and weekend." I took a deep breath and jumped up and ran into the forest frantic. "Bambi"  
Edward came running after me and grabbed my hand and whirled me around. "Bri...the border!" He hissed out of breath. I shook loose of his grip and darted north towards the border.  
There he was lying on the other side caught in a bear trap. "Bambi." I whispered relieved. I was about to walk over to him but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I thrashed around trying to get free. "Edward! Let me go!! That's my deer!!" I hissed breaking free of his grasp and ran across the border and was immediatly tackled by a large brown wolf. "Sam..." I whined. "That's my deer." I sobbed trying to break free. Sam let go and I ran over to Bambi. I placed my hand on his fore head. "Shhh...don't worry. I'll help the pain go away"  
I whispered and broke the bear trap and freed his leg. I picked him up and walked over to Sam. "Thank you." I whispered and kissed his head. He rubbed his nose against my cheek and ran off. "Whoa is that a deer"  
A voice asked behind me. I turned around to see a boy around 14 watching me carry Bambi. "Yes.." He smiled and walked over to me. "Did you save him?" I smiled and looked at him. He was pretty big for his age, had kinda long hair,  
and beautiful hazel eye's. "I'm Quil by the way." I smiled and walked towards him. " Bri Whitlock." He turned around and say Sam and sighed. "I better go...the stalkers are following me...Bye Bri. Bambi." He nodded his head and ran off into the forest.  
Sam walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Watch out for more traps Bri. Hunters are looking for those "bears" they see every now and then." I smiled and walked with him back to the border. "Thank you Sam." He smiled and rustled his hair.  
"Well your the only blo...Cullen I know who takes care of animals instead of eatin them. But keep Eddie away from those rabbits. They could go extinct soon. Oh, Paul told me to tell you that he saw Raider yesterday in the mountains calling for you. So check there on your way home"  
"Oh..thank you again and tell Paul I said Hello oh and Jared and give my condolences to Emily too. Bye Sam." He patted my shoulder and waved as I ran back to Edward. "What in the world just happened?" I giggled carried Bambi back to the meadow. "Did I hear correctly or did Sam say he was like a friend to you?" I nodded my head. "He caught me about a month ago helping a mountain lion get some food. Raider is that mountain lion by the way and Sam and I got to talking and he was okay with what I was doin and helps me when they go onto his land." He smiled and winced as I bit down on Bambi's neck and injected my venom into his system. "I have alot of animals now...Eddie isn't the only one anymore.." Edward smiled and petted Bambi. "I'm guessing their all in your room most of the time?" "You guessed right." He picked up Bambi and we ran back home. Alice met us outside and was carrying Thumper. "Bri, Thumper is awake!!!" She squealed running over and switching animals with Edward. "Thumper?" "Ya from the movie Bambi!" I walked over and took Thumper from him. "Hi Thumper." I whispered petting him. "I'm hungry." The little rabbit whined rubbing against my arm. "Another one that talks?" I walked inside and upstairs to my room and grabbed a bottle of blood. "They bottle feed?" "For the first week then I show them how to hunt and what they can hunt and can't." Jasper came running in. "Bri, sam called there's an emergency in La Push. One of the kids there is changing before he's suppose to and Sam needs you to calm him down." I handed Thumper to Edward who followed me downstairs. "What do I do with him?" "Keep feeding him till he's done then place him in my room and feed Bambi when he wakes up. I think Raider is gonna be home soon so don't attack him when he gets here. He's not a vampirelion yet." I told him as I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and threw ona jacket and shoes. "I'll be back later. Tell Carlisle and Esme I'm with Sam." Edward waved as I left then walked back inside.

"I'm here." I huffed stoping beside Sam. He turned towards me his face grim. "We can't find him. He's in ya'lls territory Bri." I picked up the werewolves sent and went running back. He was running South near the mountains. I found him hiding in a cave whimpering. I walked into the cave slowly. "It's ok big guy. I'm here to help. Sam sent me." I whispered with my hands up above my head. 'Bri? Is that you? Why do you smell so sweet?' I took a deep breath.  
"Quil?" Oh no! He wasn't suppose to change yet! 'What happened to me?' "Your a werewolf Quil. You need to let Sam help you. Please." I begged walking over and petted him. "Don't be afraid....But I'm a vampire..." 'Holy crap!' Quil backed away from me and growled. 'Stay back..I..I'm warning you.' I sighed and slid down against the wall of the cave. "I'm not gonna hurt you Quil... I wouldn't hurt a friend.." I whispered pulling my knees to me. Quil walked over to me slowly and sat down next to me. 'I'm sorry it's just all the old stories...they kinda get to you every now and then.' I got up and walked towards the mouth of the cave. "Let's go Quil. We need to get you home." He got up and trotted after me. Sam was waiting for us right by the border. I rubbed Quils head and turned back towards the house. 'Don't leave me..' I turned around to see a deep sorrow in Quil's eye's. "I'm sorry Quil...I have to go.." I whispered and ran off back to the house.  
I ran into Edward up to my room. "Raiders in there. I needed a breather. Bambi woke up and some bird named Texas is there too." He sighed and kept walking down the stairs. I ran up to my room and Bambi walked up to and nudged me with his nose. "Hey big guy. How're you feeling?" He looked up to me face and smiled. "Much better...but I'm thirsty..and it hurts...really badly..." i walked over to the fridge and pulled out another bottle. I looked out the window and saw two wolves wrestling.  
One large and brown and the other grey...kinda reminding me of Quil and Sam. The Grey wolf looked up towards my window and howled. "Oh my god it is Quil." I shrieked and ran outside. "Quil what are you dion here!" i hissed running up to him. Sam ran up to me and nudged me with his head and ran off. 'I don't want to be a werewolf.' I sighed and sat on the ground. He curled up next to me. "I'm sorry Quil. This is all my fault. If you wouldn't have met me earlier today...you would still be Quil human boy"  
He whined and licked my hand. 'I don't blame you Bri.... Your my only friend now...Jacob and Embry won't be ready for awhile. I'm all alone.." I layed my head down on his fur and started rubbing it. "I'll be here when you need me but call first from now on." A low rumbling came from his chest and he smiled. "But you need to get home. Sam or Jared will help you with changing back." I hugged him and got up and watched him run back home.  
"Who was that?" Jasper asked walking outside. "Quil." Jazz frowned and walked up to me. "Don't get hurt being friends with those wolves Bri...their not trustworthy." I frowned and looked at my feet. "Okay Jazz.." We walked back inside and I walked upstairs and shut my down sliding down behind it onto the floor and lay my head in my hands and sighed. "What if I think I love one of them.."


	9. Mortal enemy

**Hello readers!!! I know in my stories that I follow a somewhat Twilight theme but I also know I have changed it ALOT! So I'm sorry-ish that it confuses you. Anyway. For me to update I want 4 reviews please!! Just 4 NEW reviews!! Not that much write hello for all I care I just want 4 reviews and I'll update!! Also I might start a competition soon....for best wolve imrpint oneshots!! So watch out for that anouncement! Anyway read on!!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Isabella Swan…my new personal enemy…

Dear Bri,

I know I've been avoiding you for awhile, but that's Sam's fault! I really want to see you…meet me at the meadow at 2…see you there

Your wolf,

Quil

I read the letter and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He had been sending me letters every week now…I wanted to see him but…I didn't want him to change again. I grabbed the note and my backpack as I jumped into my car and drove off to school. I met up with Jas and Eddie on their way to 1st period. "Why are you here so late?" Edward questioned wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Quil sent me another letter today…" Jasper and Edward both sighed and shook their heads. I growled at both of them before we sat down in the three seats closest to each other. "Well…let us see it." I rolled my eyes as I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to Jasper first. Ofcourse Edward didn't need to read it, because he had read it in Jasper's mind. "That wolf needs to give up…" Jass grumbled bunching it into a ball and threw it into a trash can.

As I walked to my 4th period class I glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:55. _Should I go?_ I shook my head dismissing that thought and continued to class. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I checked it quickly.

**Coming?**

I quickly checked to see if any og my "siblings" were around and ran to my car and drove off. My inner voice was screaming at me to turn the car around but I kept driving. I arrived a mile away from the meadow and parked before jumping out of the car and ran the rest of the way. As I approached the field I saw him sitting under a tree holding a bunch of flowers. I smiled and stepped out of the shadows. His head picked up and he smiled brightly at me standing up. I stopped a couple feet away from him. We both looked at each other before he stepped forward and held out the flowers. I took them and thanked him quietly. I quickly stepped up and hugged him, taking him by surprise. Laughing we both sat down under the tree. "I almost didn't come." He smiled and patted my knee. "I know." We sat in silence before I had a vision.

_Edward was attacking this girl…whom I couldn't identify. I ran into the room mortified, staring at all the blood. "Edward.." I gasped._

Shocked, I started hyperventilating. "Bri!" Quil shouted shaking me. "Bri! Are you ok?" I jumped up and ran off. Quil continued shouting after me but I had to stop him…I had to.

As soon as I reached the school I ran to Biology. I noticed though on the way there that Alice's car was missing. _Good…Jasper isn't here. _I quickly searched through peoples thoughts as I got closer to the classroom. I quickly locked onto a mind which was talking about Edward. _Why is he glaring at me…do I smell bad…great job Bella... __Bella? Who's Bella?_ I walked slowly into the classroom handing the teacher my "late" note. I quickly looked at Edward and asked him through my thoughts if he was okay. He shook his head once and I heard the slightest crack as the desk cracked a little. I grimaced and sat behind them. _Hang on Edward. _Realization hit me as I remembered I left Quil all alone. I quickly texted him telling him I had a family problem. Soon afterwards the bell rang and Edward ran…and do I mean ran out of the classroom as fast he could without pulling and un need attention to himself. I shuffled past everyone and ran after him. He was sitting in his car taking deep ragged breaths. "Edward?" I whispered sitting next to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She was so tempting…" I winced as he broke the knob on the radio. "Don't take this out on the radio now." I took his hand into mine and squeezed it gently, before helping him out of the car. "I can't go back in their!" I chuckled and led him to the office. "Ask her to change classes with you. Use that dazzling power that your sooo amazing at." I winked at him and noticed Rose and Emmett standing beside the Volvo and jugged over to them. "Where's Eddie?" Emmett asked as I reached him. "Trying to change his schedule." Both of them exchanged glances and looked over at me confused. "Why…" Rose asked slowly. I opened my mouth to say something but Edward came rushing out of the office. He quickly jogged to the car and jumped in and we followed suit. I had a vision and looked sadly over at Edward. "You're leaving…" I whimpered. He glowered and looked over at me. "I am." I sighed and looked over at Rose and Emmett, then back at Edward. "Drop us off here. We'll let you explain to mom and dad." I said as Edward pulled over and all of us got out. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. I kept the sobs at bay and hugged him back, not wanting to let him go. "I'll miss you…" I muttered letting go of him. He smiled weakly. "So will I…" He muttered nodding at Emmett and Rose before pulling out and back onto the road. "Care to explain why our brother just left?"

The next couple of days at school this new girl…Bella...kept thinking about Edward nonstop, causing me to become sad again. _This all your fault… _I thought to myself glowering at her. Great…now his sister is glaring at me! What did I do!? I chuckle darkly to myself and turned my attention back to the teacher. We were learning about plants…fun… definitely after learning this 5 or 6 times before. The bell finally rang and I found Jasper and walked with him to our next class. "Have you heard from Edward lately?" I whispered as we sat down. He shook his head and patted my knee. "He'll come back." I sighed and went back to my work sheet. I finished 5 minutes later and handed it in. As usual the teacher smiled and thought mean thoughts and I went back to my seat. No one in the classroom was really thinking about the work sheet but thinking about the…new girl…or Edward. I listened in on Jessica's thoughts and learned lots of new things about this…Bella girl… Thankfully class ended and Jazz and I walked over to my car to wait for Alice. She came skipping over and kissed Jazz and hopped into the car. "Oh will you two stop being so sad and lighten up! Bri, you know he's coming home soon. And Jasper your gonna make all of us sad if you keep this up." She huffed and went on talking about shopping this weekend. Jasper and I looked at each other and started laughing. She stopped talking and squealed. "Yes!! You two are happy now!!" I pulled up to the house and shrieked when I noticed a silver Volvo parked in the driveway. I ran out of the car and into the house. He was smirking, as he leaned against the kitchen door frame. "Edward!!!!" I squealed and jumped him. He hugged back and set me back on the ground. I held on to his waist and giggled. "I missed you…" I muttered against his chest. "Your not aloud to leave anymore!" He patted my head and smiled. "I promise…_mom._"


	10. Drop the girl

**Hello!! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Quanza, and anything else! Oh and Happy New Year! I know I haven't updated in a while so I gave you and extra long one! It's probably going to be the longest chapter. But anyway, Please review tell me how you like the story so far, or if you want me to change something let me know! Anywa You guys ROCK!! R&R!! ~Little Red Raider**

* * *

Chapter 11

Drop the girl

"Don't you dare…"I growled at him, trying to stop him from getting in his car. "She's a human Edward!" He turned around and looked at me sadly. "She's my human Bri." He hissed at me and pulled out of the driveway. I turned around and walked inside. I ran into Edward and my room and grabbed a couple boxes. Alice walked into the room and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bri…"she sighed. "Bella is nice, you would like her." She practically begged me to like her. I growled and continued shoving all my stuff into boxes. Alice left some time later, and Rose came in and helped me. "I don't like her either." Rose whispered hugging me. "She's going to ruin us!" I hissed kicking open the door to my old room and setting down the boxes. All the animals scattered on to their beds. I smiled sweetly at them and sat down on the floor next to Rose. "I just…I just can't believe he picked her over us…" I sighed picking up Eddie and placing him on my lap. He licked my hand and curled up into a ball. "I know…That girl is going to cause our family so much pain…" I opened my boxes and started unpacking. "I'm sorry Bri…I know how close you two were…"Rose smiled and walked out, closing my door to give me privacy.

"Bri, Edward's bringing Bella home today…try to be nice." Alice called from downstairs. I got up and slid down the railing on the stairs. "Whatever. Why are ya'll cooking?" Esme looked up from her cook book and smiled. "For Bella of course." I sneered and sat on top of the counter. Rose came into the kitchen frowning as she carried a bowl. "You too?" She growled and set down the bowl. "Their making me help." Emmett came running in smiling like an idiot. "There here!" He shouted grabbing a knife. I scoffed and played with the bowl on the counter. Edward and Bella stepped into the room. "Hey everyone this is Bella." He said smiling at all of us. "Oh goody…" I muttered low enough to where only my family and Edward could hear me. He glared at me and I just smiled innocently at him. Esme walked forward and hugged Bella. "Hello darling I'm Esme. We made you something to eat." Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. _I already ate…oh no they're gonna hate me… _"I already ate…I thought because…you all are…" Bella stumbled over each word blushing even more. Behind me Rose smashed the bowl. WE both growled at her and stood up. "Well thanks for wasting our time…" I growled shoving past her and Edward. Rose said something and followed me. We both stood by the window in the kitchen as Alice and Jazz walked in. Jazz immediately tensed up and stood beside me and Alice. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice." Bella smiled sheepishly and nodded. "And of course this is Jasper. And you know our dad Carlisle." Alice smiled taking Bella's hand. Emmett lifted the knife and smiled at her. "And I'm Emmett!" He chuckled waving. I sneered at her. "Bella those two blondes are Rose, and Bri, Jasper's real sister. Just ignore them. That's what I do." I frowned and looked over at Jasper who smiled apologetically at me. I growled at Edward and walked up to him. "At least I don't do things without the consent of my family." I spat at him marching to my room slamming my door. I heard them all start talking and Edward walked closer to my door and I walked out. "No need to show her my room. She won't ever need to go there." I growled to where he could only hear me.

Edwards POV

"Edward? I didn't know you had a cat. He looks so cute." Bella giggled reaching down to pet Eddie. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him.

Bri's POV

"I wouldn't pet him Bella… he tends to have the same emotions as me and bites people or vampires I don't like." I sneered as I leaned on the door way coming out of the living room. She looked petrified as Edward pulled her towards his room. "Bye Bella." I chuckled darkly petting Eddie. He looked up at me and spoke. "Why did Edward bring home a human?" He asked in his British accent. "He's in "love"." I scoffed picking Eddie up and walking downstairs.

2 weeks later

"Hell no! You cannot bring her to the baseball game no!" I shouted hitting Edward with my book, breaking it on his head. "She's coming." He growled and left. I lifted the book again and was about to throw it when Esme stopped me. "Eventually you'll learn to like her Bri. Please at least try for me?" I looked down guiltily. "Ok mom…" She hugged me and walked outside. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Bri?" A surprisingly familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Jasper. "Oh hey…"I sighed as he slid down next to me. I scooted closer to him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed in slowly. We sat like this for a couple of minutes before Alice came and sat down on the other side of me. "Hey sweetie…you doing ok?" She asked hugging me. I smiled weakly and nodded my head. "I just miss him…"I whispered staring at me converse. She patted my hand and stood up. "If you would just learn to like Bella…" Jasper cut her off with a glare and she sighed. "Eventually you'll like her Bri. You've seen it." I rolled my eye's and stood up. Jasper followed as we ran to the field. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were already standing there waiting for us and…them. I sat down on the grass and stared at the stars and smiled. I remembered laying underneath the sky with Edward and we would go swimming as Emmett ran through the trees scaring all the animals, and Alice and Jasper would be sitting on some towels near the shore. _We could still be that way Bri. _I looked up to see Edward making his way out of the trees with Bella on his back. He smiled crookedly over at me and I couldn't help but smile weakly back. _I've missed you Eddie…_ I thought and stood up. Alice smirked over at me. "Don't start Pixie." I mouthed over to her. She just giggled and skipped over. "Don't be a party pooper." She giggled in my ear before skipping over to Bella and Edward. Bella stepped clumsily over a tree trunk and almost tripped over her own feet, but Edward caught her just in time. I watched shamelessly as he moved a piece of hair out of her face and she blushed a shade of crimson. Edward stared so lovingly down at her…I quickly shook my head and walked over to them. Edward picked her up and sat her on her feet as I stopped right in front of them. Bella looked scared to death. I shouldn't do this…I looked over at Edward who's eyes shown with hope as he watched me. I took a deep breath and talked. "Hello Bella…I'm glad you came. Now you can watch Edward's butt get kicked." I smirked as she giggled quietly beside Edward whom rolled his eyes and smiled down at me. _Thank you Bri._ I nodded my head and made my way back over to Jasper. "That was nice. Now she's not entirely frightened of you." I smacked him on the shoulder. "Alright everyone. Alice, your turn and mine to be team captains. I'll let you pick first since we all know you'll win rock paper scissors. "Carlisle winked at Alice as she stepped forward. "Alright, I got Bri." She shrieked and I ran over to her and rested my arm on her shoulder. "Still the perfect height." I teased. She shook her head and watched as Carlisle picked Emmett. "Definitely the pretty lady Rosalie!!" I shouted smirking over at Emmett who was pouting beside Carlisle. "Jasper." Emmett high fived Jasper who came to stand next to him. Alice, Rose and I looked at each other quickly before Rose smirked over at Edward. _Bri…please stop her!!_ Edward shouted at me through his thoughts. I just smirked over at him. "Oh…who to choose. Dear Edward or the lovely Esme…I think we all know who I'm going to choose. Definitely the best athlete…Esme!!" She smirked and waved over at Edward who just shook his head and made his way over to Jasper. "Alright enough humiliation. Let's kick those boys' butts!" Emse giggled and hugged each of us before we sashayed over to the boys. "Well…well…well." Alice shook her head at each of them. "You are all definitely going to lose…to us!" Alice smirked, poking Jasper in the chest. "We call batting first!" Emmett shouted shaking the trees near us. "Fine by us." Alice and I said simultaneously. I made my way over to right field, Alice ran to the pitching mound, Esme took center field, and Rose took left field. Emmett stepped up to the plate first and hit his bat on the base and wiggled his butt. I shook my head and watched as Alice kicked her foot up her head and threw the ball straight to him. Emmett hit it as a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. To a human the noise could blast an ear drum. I looked quickly over at Bella to see her smiling and covering her ears. I turned my head and listened for the ball. I quickly ran into the forest and jumped into a tree and reached my hand up and caught it. I ran back to the field and threw the ball to Alice. "And yoouurr out!" rose giggled waving at Emmett. He stuck his tongue out at her and glared at me. _I'm gonna get you Bambi. _I rolled my eyes at his new nickname for me. Ever since Emmett and I went hunting together and all I wouldn't drink blood from was deer he started calling me bambi. The rest of the game went on uneventful. As we were finishing our 10 minute break, Alice and I both froze.

_Running through the forest in the direction we are at were the three roaming vampires, James, Victoria and their leader Laurent._

Alice, Edward and I all looked at each other, frozen with fear and anger. "Alice!" Edward growled grabbing Bella. "I thought they weren't coming for another week. "They just changed their minds Edward!" I shouted running over to Alice. "Is there enough time?" Alice looked quickly into the future and shook her head. "We have 30 seconds." Edward growled and turned towards Bella. The rest of the family rushed over to Alice and I. "Whose coming?" Emmett asked. "The roaming vampires Alice and I were telling you about." I whispered. They each nodded their heads and we all stood in front of Edward and Bella, trying to guard her. Straight ahead of us 3 vampires came running through the trees. They walked over to us and stopped in front of Carlisle. "I am Laurent, and these are my friends James and Victoria." Laurent said shaking Carlisle's head. "We are just passing through and heard your ball game and came to investigate." Carlisle nodded his head and turned to acknowledge us. "This is my family. I ask though as you are here visiting. That you don't hunt." I kept glancing over at Bella. Fear flashed through my eyes an Alice's as we saw James attacking Bella. I turned around to stop her from moving but she brushed her arm against her side and James growled. Instinctively I perched into a fighting stance and growled back. Edward did the same, but pushed Bella behind him. "I see you brought a snack." All of us emitted a deep growl and stood in a circle around Bella. "You should leave…now" Carlisle growled as Laurent and Victoria basically dragged James out of the field. "Get Bella home!" I growled and added in my head, _and pack. _Edward shook his head and picked Bella up and ran towards Emmett's jeep. "We need to get back to the house and get ready for a trip. We've got a tracker on the loose." Alice hissed taking Jasper's and hand and running off. We all followed behind them. I ran up into my room and grabbed a backpack. _Bri. You go with Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, and Esme and try to lead him away from me, Jasper, and Bella. _I threw a bunch of clothes into my backpack and picked up Eddie. "I'll be back." I whispered to all my animals as I ran out of my room and down to the garage. I set Eddie down on the counter and rushed over to through my bag into Rose's car. "Everyone know's the plan. Now we just wait for Bella and Edward to get here. "10 seconds." Everyone nodded over at me as the garage opened and Edward and Bella drove in. Edward said something to Bella and walked over to me and Emmett. I waved to Jasper as he got in the passenger seat of the Volvo and Alice sped off towards the air port. "Let's catch him." Edward growled as I threw him his bag. He looked over at Eddie and back at me. "You're bringing him?" I nodded my head and picked up Eddie. "I never leave him behind."


	11. Don't wait

**Hey everybody!!!! Happy almost New Year!!! Heres a new story for ya! Review!! Please:)**

**~Little Red Raider**

* * *

Chapter 11

Don't wait

We had broken into three separate groups, Edward and I, Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I were currently running straight towards Texas. He was on the ground and I was in the trees. I continued leaping tree to tree until Edward abruptly stopped. I jumped down, landing right in front of him. _He followed us. I need you to rub Bella's sent on to some trees and shrubs. _I nodded my head and took her jacket out of my backpack. I rubbed it against the tree closest to me and froze.

_James was coming straight towards were we were currently standing. He kept running towards Texas, following our trail._

I smiled and continued rubbing the jacket against random leaves and trees until Edward appeared next to me and smiled at me. _Thank you. _I smiled and we took our spots again. I jumped up into the trees and continued leaping until I heard Edward shout up at me. "Bri! He stopped following! What's happening?" I jumped down and froze looking into Jame's future.

_James was heading towards Phoenix, Arizona. Right where Bella is. _

"He caught us 10 minutes ago. I was looking into Bella's future not his…I'm sorry Edward…" _It's ok Bri…you were at least looking out for her, and we knew we couldn't trick him for long._ "Why are you speaking to me through your thoughts?" _I don't trust my own voice…_ "Got it…well lets go save your hu…Bella." _Thank you for not saying your human. If you would just… _"Don't push it Edward." I hissed and jumped back into the trees. "Eddie! Phoenix! Tell the family. I'll meet you there!" _Talking to your cat? _"At least he talks back." After that we didn't talk or communicate in any other way as we ran, and jumped to Phoenix. All Edward could think about was Bella. So I quickly blocked our minds from each other. As we came closer to Phoenix, I kept getting mixed visions. Some where Bella died and some where I killed James and saved Bella. I kept my mind closed to Edward until I got the last and clearest vision.

_Bella was walking through a dance studio and out of nowhere James jumped out and threw her across the floor. He quickly ran over to her and drank her blood, all the while video taping it._

"Get over there Edward! I'll get the family over there!" I shouted shoving him in the dance studio's direction. I watched as he ran off into the distance before running to the meeting spot. Everyone was there waiting for me except Alice and Jasper. Good they'll be there soon to help Edward. "Everyone follow me. Bella decided to play hero. Let's go." I explained hurriedly and we all took off towards the dance studio. By the time we got there Edward was battling James, and losing. Emmett, Rose and I ran over to help him. "Bro, go to Bella." Emmett said hitting James in the jaw. Edward hesitated. "Go!" I shouted pushing him out of the way. Alice ran over and ripped James' head off while Jasper and I held onto him.

Emmett was building the fire. I ran over and helped him rip up floor board, and found my lighter and drenched the wood in gasoline before Emmett threw the lighter into the wood, causing flames to explode from every piece. Rose and Alice quickly threw the remains into the fire as I ran over to help Edward and Carlisle. Edward had his mouth latched onto Bella's wrist. Carlisle was shaking him and yelling at him to stop. Bella's eyes were rolling in the back of her head. _Blood…blood…oh no…Bella…Stop me Bri! Stop me! _I quickly grabbed Edward by the shoulders and yanked him back, and successfully held him back and didn't injure Bella anymore than she already was. Edward was screaming at me to let him go and trying to escape from my grasp.

"It's ok Edward…sshh I'm here. Bri's here…Bella's going to be ok. You did it." I whispered rocking him back and forth. He clung on to me like he was dying. _Thank you for stopping me Bri…_ "Any time…" I whispered whipping the loose hair out of his eyes. Alice walked over and took Edward's hand in hers. "Edward we have to leave before the fire trucks get here." She whispered. He nodded his head and tried to stand up. He fell on his butt and looked up at me. _Can you help me Bri Bri? _"Alright come on." I said grabbing his hand and lifting him up and over my shoulder. I shook my head and ran off. "You weigh a lot…fatso." I teased setting him down outside the hospital. Edward immediately crushed me into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Bri…" He sobbed against my hair. I patted his head and held his hand as we walked inside and up to Bella's room.

"Wait here. I'm going in first to make sure you'll be ok seeing her." I said patting his hand and slipped into her room. She was barely conscious and smiled at me as I sat down next to her. I patter her good hand and smiled weakly down at her. _I want to tell her thank you…where's Edward!? I want Edward…Edward… _Her eye lids closed and she fell unconscious. I walked over to the door and opened it. "She fell asleep." I whispered taking his hand and pulling him inside. He walked over to her bed and knelt against it, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Sometimes you do the things you love…you leave the ones you love behind…" I whispered walking out of the room to give him some privacy. _You can't wait for the sun to rise. You'll never know till you try. We make mistakes and learn in time. We all grow old, we live we die. _


	12. Hot N Cold

**ok people sorry I havent updated in last couple of days! I was at the Cotton Bowl (Texas Tech vs. Ole Miss) Tech lost:( But the only fans that got arrested were Ole Miss:) Anyway I need 5 reviews for a new chapter! ^ or more wil get you two chapters and 10 or moe will get you not three but 4 new chapters by Tuesday!! Read, rite, review! ~Little Red Raider!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Hot N Cold**

"Seriously though. Edward does have emotional problems!! I mean what guy doesn't like Pokémon??!" I said shaking my head at Emmett's accusation. "Emmett don't you mean mental problems? Not emotional?" I mumbled patting his hand. He pouted and shook his head. "Maybe…" I snorted and stood up, leaving him to his argument with Jasper, and headed upstairs to my room. I passed Edward's on the way up and noticed him climbing in through the window. I stopped and turned around. _Why aren't you with Bella? I though you would never leave her sight again? Getting tired of the human? Or just coming to see your family? You know the people who live in the same house as you. And have cared for you since they met you._ I walked into his room, with my hands on my hips. "Actually I came to ask you something." He said turning around to face me, his eyes shining brightly in the moon light. "Well…" He looked down at his feet embarrassed, then up at me.

"Could you go down to La Push tomorrow to keep an eye on Bella for me? Charlie and she are going to see his old friend Billy Black. And the wolves are there and I don't want her getting hurt…" he muttered stepping forward. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What time?" I grumbled.

Here I am, sitting in a tree watching Bella and her little friend run around and play with each other. Edward so owes me…big time. I could be at home wrestling with Emmett or listening to music with Jazz or hell…even shopping with Alice and Rose! I mean anything is better than this! Wait, wait, Bella fell. Wait Jacob caught her. Dang and I thought I would have fun here. I turned to the right to find Eddie staring at me, his fangs glinting in the sun light. "Eddie!" I scolded grabbing him and placing him in my arms.

I continued watching Bella's play date until the sun started to set and Charlie came outside and he and Bella got into his police car. I set Eddie on the branch and set off jumping from tree to tree. I made it home 5 minutes later with Eddie right behind me. I slipped through Edward's window and walked out into the hallway. _Is Bella okay? Did she get hurt? Did she get any scrapes at all? No ruff housing right?_ Edward's worried thoughts bombarded me as soon as I made it to the top step on the stairs, which was about half a millisecond from when I came in the house. "Yes Edward, I had a lovely day today. Thanks for asking." I hissed at him as I glided down the stairs. "Oh, and don't worry no human accidents today!" _So I didn't have any entertainment… _I heard Edward's growled and chuckled. "What? I was hoping she would do something stupid... Like trip over her own feet or maybe run into a tree! Now that would've been hilarious!" I continued laughing until I noticed that Edward had left. _YOU'RE WELCOME!!!_ I shouted at him through my thoughts. I plopped down beside Emmett on the couch and watched as he and Jasper played Madden. I kept moving positions every couple of seconds trying to get comfortable but rolled off the couch instead. "You okay Bri? You seem kind of antsy and bored and anger too. Right?" Jasper asked not even looking up from his game. _Dang emotion reading vampire…_ "Yeah, well you would be too if you had sat in a freaking tree all day watching to kids run around with each other." I sighed leaning back against the couch.

I was hunting with Jasper, Emmett, and Alice, when out of nowhere a HUGE wolf runs out in front of me and growls. I stop dead in my tracks and wave for the rest of them to keep going. "Ok, are you a werewolf or…." I asked circling him. _It's me Bri! Paul!! I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately…and I wanted to make sure you were okay after the whole vampire situation a couple months ago. _I smiled at Paul's warm voice in my head. I glided over to him and petted his head. "I'm missed our talks Paulie…" I whispered huggin him. _Me too. Wait here and let me go_ _change to where we can talk properly. _I nodded to him as he ran back into the forest and emerged a few minutes later. "No shirt?" I chuckled hugging him. "Sorry. All I could fit in the bag was pants."

Paul and I continued walking for several miles, talking about our families and life in general. "How's Bambi? I haven't seen her lately? And Eddie? I miss his accent. But man can he bite!" I chuckled at his last comment and looked around the forest. "Well Bambi has been in my room a lot lately. I think she likes it in the house more than outside. And Eddie…he's everywhere. I'll tell him to come visit you when I get home." He took my hand in his and turned me around, to where I was facing him. "When will I be able to see you again?" He asked. I looked down at the ground then smiled and looked back up into his eyes. "Same place tomorrow?" He nodded his head. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek before I made my way back to the house.

**6 months later… **

"Do I really have to help set up for her birthday party?! One that she doesn't even want?" I whined as Alice dragged me downstairs. "Yes! Now go hang streamers! They'll be here any minute!" She shouted pushing me off towards the living room, where Jasper was blowing up balloons. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't got you two together!" I mumbled elbowing him. "I heard that!!" Alice shouted from the kitchen. "Good you were supposed to!!"

"Okay everyone, assume battle positions! The birthday girl is here!" Rosalie and I grumbled as we stood by the door with the rest of the family. _Bri, don't mess today up!_ Alice voice shouted at me. _I really hate humans…_ Rosalie told me as we both opened the door. "Happy Birthday Bella!" We all shouted, some of us happier than others. She blushed, as usual, and hid her face in Edward's chest as we all sat down and began handing her presents. "You all really shouldn't have done this." She mumbledplaying with her shirt hem._Believe me I didn't want to…_ Edward growled at my thought and Bella looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked looking around at all of us. "Nothing Bella. Just Bri and her normal self.**" **Edward reassured her and handed her another present. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. A vision came forward and I tried to block it but it wouldn't go away. I finally aloud it to play…and immediately regretted it.

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW! R!E!V!I!E!W!!! What does that spell!!?? REVIEW!!!**


	13. Goodnight and Goodbye

**This is the big chapter!! You all should knwo what happens here...but's theres somethign else too! Ooohh!! Haha read and REVIEW!! I am very sad that I didn't get 5 reviews:( ~Little Red Raider**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Goodnight and Goodbye**

I lunged forward trying to stop Bella from falling but, fell on the floor and looked up to see Edward's eyes blazing.

I shrank back, grabbed Bella and pulled her into the kitchen. Carlisle was right behind me and he lifted Bella on top of the counter and pulled the piece of glass out of her arm.

I saw her wince as he slowly inched its way out. I turned around and noticed Edward walking over towards us. I grabbed his arm and tried pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Let go of me Bri!!" He hissed ripping my arm off of his.

I tackled him to the ground and lifted him up by his shirt and dragged his ass into the living room.

"No you can't Edward! You might think you can just forget about your own nature but you can't! I knew what you were feeling! Remember I can read your emotions too!" I shouted throwing him back against the couch.

He started shaking and dry sobs escaped from him. I slowly sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't want to hurt her Bri…She's my life. Everything I live for." He sobbed holding onto me.

Carlisle walked into the room and nodded at me. I let go of Edward and ran into the kitchen. Bella was sitting there, staring at the wall with her back faced towards me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she tensed up.

"Bella…it's okay. It's me Bri." I whispered turning her around towards me. She flinched and moved away from me.

"I'm going to take you home…Okay?" I asked staying where I was. She nodded and took my hand.

We walked out the back door and She started moving towards Edward's Volvo and I stopped her.

"We're going in my car." I pulled her towards the garage and opened it and walked to the driver's seat and got in. She slipped in seconds later, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight Bella. I tried to prevent it." I muttered, driving out of the driveway and down the road. "Edward…didn't try to kill you…I promise…but he's lust for your blood was fighting with his human side, so to speak, and it was losing."

She nodded her head and continued looking out the window. I muttered something incoherent under my breath and pulled into her drive way.

"Goodnight Bella." She smiled and made her way to her house. _Goodnight Bri…and thank you…_

I smiled and whipped out of driveway and sped the rest of the way home and flew out of my car when it parked and ran inside.

Everyone was waiting for me in the dining room. I quickly jumped into my chair, next to Jasper, and Carlisle started talking.

"We all know what happened tonight was an accident but, as Edward has brought to my attention. We need to be looking into the future when Bella is around us at all times." He said looking at Alice and me.

I sunk lower in my chair and Edward began talking.

"I think we should leave…" I jumped out of my chair and landed on top of the table and started screaming at him.

"Are F*cking kidding me?! You want us to leave Forks because you think Bella would be better off without you?! Are you f*cking insane?! She would die without you Edward!" I shouted slapping him across the face.

During the whole thing he kept a straight face, not even blinking. "Yes I do."

I growled and stormed out of the room as Edward continued explaining. _Calm down Bri. Don't get too mad at Edward. He's just thinking too hard. _I listened to Jasper's thoughts and sat down on my couch.

"I think he's insane Paul. I mean why would he think leaving her is the right thing to do?" I asked pacing in front of him.

"I agree with you! He's insane! I would never leave you…I mean…well…" Paul stuttered, staring at the ground.

My dead heart almost started beating again as he spoke those words. _He would never leave me. _I smiled at my own thoughts and sat down next to him.

"Do you mean what you said Paul?" I froze suddenly and started shaking.

"_I don't love you anymore Bella. This is better…you'll never know we existed…" Edward spoke slowly turning around and walking out of the forest._

"_Don't leave me…Edward…" Bella sobbed running after him._

"Oh no…" I gasped picking up my car keys and running.

"Bri!! Bri what's wrong?!" Paul hollered running after me.

I gulped and turned around to face him. "We're leaving Paul…"

He froze and took my hand in his. "Stay with me…" He asked, his eyes pleading with me. I smashed my head against his chest and sobbed.

"I'll miss you Paul…" I whispered looking up into his eyes.

"I'll miss you too…" He whispered leaning down and pressing his lips softly against mine. I tangled my fingers into his hair and slowly pulled away and rested my head against his chest.

I stood there listening to his heart beat until I heard Alice yelling for me. I clung onto him for a small second and got up on my tippy toes and kissed Paul and whispered.

"I'll be back…I promise…" He nodded and smashed me against his chest one last time and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I think I love you." My heart shattered at those three words.

Now I really didn't want him to leave.

"I think I love you too…" I whispered and ran off towards Alice's voice.

I stopped at Edward's Volvo and jumped in. A few minutes later Edward slid in. He looked over at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" He sobbed his eyes full of pain and misery.

"No…I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her from hurting herself and…It's all my fault Edward…" He placed his hand ontop of mine and squeezed it.

"I wasn't talking about that…I'm sorry I tour you and Paul apart…" I cringed at the sound of Paul's name and nodded my head.

"At least we both have each other to lean on…" I said my voice cracking. "But…we're both idiots for leaving the ones we love…"


	14. Perfectly good heart

**This is a really short chapter but it's a filler for the rest of the story. It has alot of emotion in it. Please Review:)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A perfectly good heart**

"Edward?" I looked up into the trees, searching for his shadow. "Please talk to me…"

I continued walking through the forest until I heard him. He was sitting on the ground sobbing. I ran swiftly and quietly over to him and stopped as I noticed he had a picture of her in his hands.

I dropped to the ground next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"We can't stay away forever Edward… Sooner or later we both won't be able to take it." I whispered lying down on the cool grass.

I had been with Edward for 5 months so far. The rest of the family was staying in the country near Chicago.

I was as bad as Edward at first but Jasper told me to suck it up and help Edward…so I did.

I haven't heard him actually speak in about a month now. Just inaudible sobs and gasps.

"Can't…hurt her…" I looked over in surprise to see him staring at me; his never ending black eye's smothering me into nothingness.

I missed his golden eye's that were full of life and warmth…and loathed these black holes. Nothing in the world seemed to matter to him anymore…nothing. I tried looking away but failed…miserable.

I looked further into them and saw my own reflection for the first time in months. My curly hair was full of twigs and dirt, my eye's weren't a deep blue anymore but the same black holes that Edward had. I looked like a lost puppy trying to find their dead owner.

I started to sob then too…and as everything around me grew brighter I hissed and shrank back into the darkness of the trees and stared blankly at Edward as he stared down at the ground.

I watched uninterested as Alice guided me through the house, talking to me and pointing to objects in the rooms. It was a sad effort on her part, because she knew I wasn't listening.

I noticed Jasper watching us from the couch; his eye's encircled by a deep purple ring. I blinked and looked at him…Something in my mind clicked and Alice smiled.

Jasper was suffering…because of me…I couldn't let that happen. There's no way I will let him suffer. I looked at Alice and she nodded, understanding I wanted to be alone with my brother.

He stood up from the couch and stood in front of me. We stood there for hours staring at each other.

I gasped and grasped onto his shoulders as the first vision in 5 months came to me.

_She ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped._

"Bella!" I shouted collapsing on the floor. "Bella…"

Jasper was next to me in an instant shaking me, screaming my name, trying to get me to focus on him.

"Bella?" Edward's unemotional voice whispered from the stairs. His eye's turned a deep shade of green for a second and he started wailing, and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Bella!!!" He half wailed half sobbed. I tried to stand up and run to him but my legs shook underneath me.

I reached out towards him, but he just stared at me, his eyes showing his emotion for the first time in a century. I wanted to pull him into a hug but he jst stared at me and made the worst decision a vampire could make.

"No…"I sobbed trying to run after him as he bolted through the front door, heading towards hell itself…The Vulturri…


	15. Tell Me Why

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry I haven't wrote in a LONGGG Time I just plain forgot but hey this is a new and I'll have more the next couple of days!! So read on and review please:) Happy Spring Break by the way!! Oh and happy late Saint Patricks day!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Tell me why**

Alice came sprinting into the room looking at me, then at the hole in the wall and a low growl shook the house.

I looked surprised over at her and when we made eye contact the vision she was having suddenly blurred my vision, then sunk me into darkness.

"_Bella!!!!" A tall boy, whom resembled a younger Sam, shouted as Bella jumped off the cliff._

_Behind him in the shadows was Paul. I then turned my attention back to the younger boy, whom was jumping in after her._

_Paul cursed and jumped off after both of them. He fell into the water and hit a rock on his head and fell under the water._

I screamed and came back to reality and sobbed uncontrollably. As fast as I could I ran out of the house and followed Edward's trail.

I caught up to him minutes later and he looked over at me and reached out for my hand. I quickly took it and we continued running towards the air port.

My head was screaming in pain, replaying the image of him slipping under the water…over and over. I started wailing and Edward stopped. "What happened?" His voice no longer the smooth velvet, but a ruff hoarse muffled sound. "He's….He's….gone…." I sniffled leaning against the tree behind me.

A spark of gold shone in Edward's eyes and disappeared even faster. "Was he…trying to…save…" Edward stuttered trying to say Bella's name.

"Yes…" I whispered and looked up and saw Eddie staring down at both of us. I tried to smile at him, but failed miserably. He jumped off the branch and landed by my feet.

"They're both alive! Call them and see!!" He mewed and nudged my leg with his head. I looked over at Edward and with what hope we had left Edward dialed Bella's number.

A few minutes later his eye's shone with anger and he hung up. "She's still dead!" He growled ripping the tree besides him out of the ground and dropped it before slipping to the ground and sobbing.

I took the phone and dialed Emily's number. Five rings later and someone picked up.

"Hi, is Emily here?"

"No…She's at the funeral." I froze.

"Oh…well thank you…"I spoke quickly and hung up the phone.

"Alice lied…" I whispered under my breath and sat down next to Edward. I took in shallow breaths and watched as the grass blew beside us. "Plane or running?" He asked looking up and over at me.

"Plane is much faster." He nodded his head in agreement and we ran to the air port and got in our private jet.

We both sat in silence for the first part of our ride. I was looking out my window, a sob escaping my lips every now and then. Edward on the other hand was sitting tense, staring at me. I looked over at him and noticed that he was now frowning.

I raised my eye brows and looked down at the book that was in my hand. "Gone", I opened it and began reading. I quickly shut the book as soon as it mentioned the main character liked this girl.

"Love story in it?" Edward's voice spoke from the other side of the aisle.

"Yes…" I muttered, and turned my head to stare out the window again. It was pitch black to normal eyes but my eye's allowed me to see the bats fly by the window, the clouds filling with water ready to dump it on unsuspecting people.

"Bri?" Edward's voice made me jump as I came back to reality. I shook my head and stood up.

"Are they expecting us?" He asked leading me through the crowd and to our car. It was a black Mercedes with tinted windows and a killer sound system. I climbed in and Edward sped down the highway.

"Did they die fast?" I looked over at him; his eye's boring into me.

"I didn't look…And I don't want to." I said glaring at him and resuming my pass time, staring out the window.

We arrived in Vulterra sometime later and out of the shadows, four figures arose.

"Edward, Brianna, so nice of you two to visit us." Felix cackled, pulling down his hood. I shivered involuntarily and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you Felix." Edward nodded at him and stepped forward. Felix smiled and nodded to the other three.

"Let's go, shall we?" He asked extending his arm for us to follow them. We both nodded and followed them. We reached the underground "city" minutes later and crawled in and walked down a series of halls. A new girl was sitting at the receptionist desk and I frowned at her, knowing what they did to their "unwanted" receptionists.

Felix walked up to her and they spoke in hushed tones and the he turned towards us.

"They're waiting for you." I nodded and Edward walked through the door first and I followed in after him.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood there talking to each other and looked over at us. Aro smiled his creepy smile and stepped forward. "Edward my boy, so nice of you to come to us." He exclaimed pulling Edward into a hug. Edward winced and backed away. "Thank you Aro."

Aro turned towards me with an evil glint in his eye. "Ah, Miss Brianna Whitlock." His smiled got larger. "I have wished to see you again for some time." He took a step towards me and I growled.

"Don't even try it Aro." He nodded his head and stepped back.

"Your parents wished they could be here, but had to take care of a problem in Ireland." I growled at him and stepped closer to Edward.

"As you have seen Aro, Brianna and I both wish that you would…" Edward paused for some time searching for the right word.

"Kill us." I muttered harshly. Aro's face hardened and he turned towards his brother's.

A few minutes later they all turned towards us. "I'm sorry but we have voted that you two are of too much importance to destroy." Aro smiled walking forward.

I was steaming and stormed out of the room. Once we were in our hotel room I collapsed on the bed and sobbed for hours. I felt like I had no heart, soul…anything.


	16. White Horse

**I know this ones short but just hang on there are still aot of chapters left...or are there?? Haha anyway I didn't have alot of time on this one I had to hury so please review be nice or mean wichever you like!! ~Little Red Raider:)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

White Horse

_"Ready?"_ His voice rang out in my mind as I took the first step out into the light. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward rushing back into the shadows with someone else.

"Stop Bri, STOP!!!!" Alice shouted from across the street. Someone pulled me back into the shadows and I screamed kicking and fighting with them to let me go. _"She's alive…" _I turned towards Edward and noticed a girl standing in his arms.

"Bella…?" I whispered looking behind me and at the person who pulled me back. For half a second I thought it was Paul but noticed that all too familiar Blonde hair.

"Don't do this Bri." He begged me but I turned around and felt as his arms dropped to his sides and set me free. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes before taking the first step again.

"_I think I love you…" He whispered letting go of me. I turned towards him and smiled._

"_I think I might love you too…"_

I smiled and opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me. Those deep brown/ black eyes staring back at me. I opened my mouth to speak but he shoved me backwards and rammed me into a wall.

"Don't you dare even think about moving another inch out into the open." He growled pinning me to the wall. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I'm so glad you're alive…" I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you so much Paul…" I sobbed sinking to my knees.

He sat down in front of me and smiled. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Bri." Paul whispered kissing me softly on the head.

"_Bri, you and Paul need to get out of here!" Alice shouted at me._ I nodded and took Paul's hand into mine.

"We have to go." He nodded his head and we ran off towards the cliffs to wait for my family.

We sat there for a few hours watching as the sun set below the city and waited for Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella to arrive. Finally as the first star appeared in the sky Jasper and Alice's forms stood next to us as we waited for Edward.

"If you two ever do anything that stupid again I will kill you!!!" Esme sobbed smashing Edward and me to her. "I promise Mom." I muttered along with Edward.

"Now, let's get Bella and Paul home. Shall we?" Carlisle asked taking my hand in his.


	17. When the sands run out

**Here's a little story for yah!!! Ut's just a place holder of sorts. But review and read please!!!**

~Little Red Raider:)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

When the sands run out

**3 months later….**

"I'm serious Alice. I need a whole new wardrobe…And I knew you would be the person to help me find a new look." I spoke calmly placing my hands on my lap. Alice stood up and circled me pressing her hands to her head. "Alright, but Rose is coming with us."

"Deal."

"To Paris then. I'll call Jasper and get him to get us a private jet…unless you wanna run?" She asked turning back towards me.

"Oh. Hell no I'm not carrying that much close back with me." She smiled and skipped upstairs. Edward and Bella walked into the foyer and sat down on the couch across from me. I nodded at both of them and stood up.

"Edward, Bella." I walked upstairs to find Emmett so I could ask him to watch my pets. I only had 3 left. The rest of them are all free. I trusted them to hunt for themselves and they were always cooped up so now all I have now are Bambi, Eddie, and Thumper.

I knocked on Emmett's door and walked in. He was sitting on the ground facing his t.v. playing World at War. "Okay Emmett Alice, Rose and I are going to Paris we'll be back soon so take care of Bambi, Thumper and Eddie okay?" I asked…well told him to do. He turned around and raised his eye brows at me before calling Edward's name.

10 minutes later Edward came barging into the room with a scowl on his face. "What?!" He hissed glaring at me. "Take after the animals for me?" He turned around but Bella walked in with a smiled on her face.

"I'll do it." She offered smiling at me. I looked at Emmett, whom shrugged his shoulders. I took a deep breath and looked back at her. "Alright. Edward will fill you in on what needs to be done and don't worry about Eddie he won't bite."

**2 weeks later…**

"Alright we've hit every store in Paris I don't think we can get anymore stuff." Rose said smiling to herself. "Buttt….we need to get Bri darling here needs a hat." Rose smirked walking into a beret shop.

I looked over Alice who just smiled and walked in after her. I sighed in walked in after them. Rose but a red beret on my head and I growled. "Oh, hell no you aren't getting me to wear this. I'm an Irish girl girl, so go get me a freakin beer or something." I hissed handing the hat back to her.

"Thought I'd try Ali." Rose shrugged and walked back out of the store. I thanked the shop owner and followed them. "Brianna, Rosalie, Alice, so nice to see you here. Have you come to visit us?" I turned around to see my "mother" standing in front of us. I growled and stepped forward slapping her in the face.

"Like I'd come to see you." I hissed glaring at her. She just smirked and leaned in to speak to me. "Watch it Brianna. Don't want to make a scene now do we? I don't want to have to destroy you."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." I chuckled darkly smirking back at Alice.

"Don't under estimate me daughter." She spat turning around and disappearing into the shadows. I shuddered and turned towards Rose and Alice.

"Let's go home. This place gives me the creeps." I shivered as we walked back to our hotel.

**24 hours later…**

"Bella got accepted." Edward's voice cut me out of my day dream as I sat up and looked at him.

"To what exactly? The mental institute?" I giggled laughing at my own little joke. "I made a funny!"

"Bri…"Edward growled making me stop giggling. "Alright I'll be serious. What did she get accepted to?

"University of Alaska Southeast." I nodded and flopped back on the couch. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

I sat up and yawned. "Well…That's great. I'm so happy. I feel like I'm gonna explode. Or do you want me to go bake cake and put 'go Bella you just got accepted to a completely unknown college'!! Woo." I muttered smirking at him.

He just stood up and headed for the door. "Edward…wait…" I sighed grabbing onto his arm. "I'm sorry but…I just don't like her…you know me…some people they just don't click in my brain." He snorted and turned the knob.

"It would be nice if you tried to like her a little better. Sooner or later you'll see why I like her so much Bri." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"_Maybe you should try and look at it from my point of view Edward?"_

I trudged out of the house and ran to the border. As soon as I reached over Paul came running out of the trees. I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." I whispered hugging him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever..."

"Well, it has been 5 hours." He chuckled kissing my fore head softly before spinning me around. "You never did tell me how your trip at Paris went? Anything exciting?" He poked my side and sat us on the ground.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. "Nope, just shopping." He smiled and pulled me onto his lap.

"Bri?" I looked up into those loving brown, now black, glittering eyes. "Yes?"

"How long are ya'll planning on staying in Forks?" My smile turned into a frown and I looked down at the dirt.

"I don't know…I mean it depends on if we stay here and Edward doesn't change Bella or if he does and we move up to Alaska so she can go to University of Alaska Southeast. I personally don't like Alaska too cold and white. I need excitement not caribou." He turned me around so I could face him.

"What do you mean if Edward changes Bella?" I cocked my head to the side and glanced at him.

"Don't tell me ya'll didn't ever think about Edward changing Bella?" I scoffed poking his chest. His facial expression turned from surprise to serious in a matter of milliseconds. If I hadn't been a vampire I would've never seen it.

"Never." I covered my mouth and stood up. "Please don't go off and tell your leaders Paul…" I begged pulling on his arm.

"But Bri, this is serious. Bella can not become a vampire…that would…that would break the rules…" I stared at him trying to remember what the treaty had said. It was over 50 years ago that we had signed it…

"It said no biting humans Bri…" I smacked my head stared at the trees across the street. I felt as his arm grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. Before I could speak he pulled me into him and hugged me.

"Shit…but you could come with us and… and you and I could go to any college or state or…or anywhere you wanted to go…we could travel the world…I mean I'm not leaving you again Paul…" I sobbed cling on to him.

"I couldn't…I have to stay here with my pack…I owe it to them…they're my family…" His eyes wandered off towards his house.

"Then I would stay here…and we could make a new treaty with just me…" I whispered against him. "I…I could visit them every now and then…and we could still be together…" He lifted my head up and kissed me on the lips.

"No…I could never pull you away from your family…never…" He smoothed down my hair and unwrapped my arms from around him.

"I have to go…it's my shift…" He kissed my lips softly and ran off into the trees. Before he was out of sight he turned back around. "I love you…" He shouted before he jumped through the air and when he reached earth again he was covered in brown fur.

"Love you too!!" I shouted after him. I turned back around and walked to the sign that said 'Welcome to La Push' and stood there staring at it. I bit my lip and ran back home.


End file.
